


Love Keeps Growing

by Krovski



Series: Beacons of the Heart [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blowjobs, Creampie, Dinner, Doggy Style, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Girl Penis, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Rare Pairings, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krovski/pseuds/Krovski
Summary: A weekly dinner date between two very close friends becomes the gateway to them growing even closer.
Relationships: Nora Valkyrie/Elm Ederne
Series: Beacons of the Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624930
Kudos: 22





	Love Keeps Growing

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the Yggdrasil pairing.

Tonight was the night.

Nora could barely contain her glee as she checked herself out in the full-body mirror in her bedroom. Her pink and white-striped sundress fit like a glove, showing off all the right curves as well as a generous amount of cleavage. She also neglected to wear any type of footwear for this special occasion as it would take place in her own home, so why bother?

Cupping her girls, she proceeded to fluff them, relishing the freedom of not wearing a bra. Satisfied with the results, she then turned to the photo of her and her late husband on the dresser and traced her finger along the frame.

_I did it, Ren. I found love again, just like I promised you I would, and tonight we’re going to the next level._

DING DONG

“Coming~,” she bolted down the stairs and skipped her way to the front door before throwing it open, her smile brightening at who was waiting on the other side. “Hey, Timber!”

“Hey there, Cream Puff,” the tall, powerfully-built woman grinned as she swept her smaller host into a great bear hug. “You look nice.”

“Thanks,” Nora blushed as she (very) reluctantly stepped back and eyed her guest up and down. “You too.”

In truth, Elm Ederne looked more handsome now than she ever had. Her hair was done up in its usual short ponytail, but now she also wore a silver loop earring on her right ear. Her outfit of choice was a black dress shirt and gold tie, gray pants fastened by a white belt, and a pair of flat-heeled, open-toed cork sandals. Her sleeves strained against her chiseled arms as they flexed while she adjusted her collar, and Nora came _this_ close to salivating but reigned herself in. Barely.

She invited her guest inside, and after Elm had taken off her sandals, Nora led her by the hand to the kitchen. There she saw metal bowls of various sizes, plates, and cooking utensils sat next to the skillet built into the island. Each bowl contained various fruits, candies and nuts in the smaller ones, and batter in the largest.

“Ready to get started?” Elm challenged as she rolled up her sleeves.

“I was born ready,” Nora declared as she fastened her apron. “Let’s do this!”

(X)

A little over twenty minutes later, the two women were seated across from one another at the dinner table with a vast assortment of all their favorite types of pancakes, plus a wide assortment of toppings and two large glasses of milk laid out before them. Nora did the honor of lighting the candles on the centerpiece, and then after a quick prayer to the Fall Maiden thanking her for their food and time together, they dug in.

Faces were stuffed, milk was chugged, and no words were exchanged for the duration of the feast, only plates, and hums of delight.

Once all the plates were cleaned off, they sat back and rubbed their bellies in contentment… and then promptly belched so strongly that they blew out the candles and almost toppled back in their chairs. The sheer absurdity of it made them break into hysterical laughter that lasted until their sides hurt.

Nora then noticed that one piece of blueberry pancake managed to escape and got an idea. She delicately plucked it off the plate, dipped it in some syrup, and held it out in front of her.

“Last bite. Take it or leave it.”

_Please, please take it._

A flicker of surprise crossed Elm’s face, but then her cheeks dusted pink as she leaned forward and wrapped her lips around Nora’s fingers and then pulled away _very_ slowly, savoring whatever sweetness she could get from the digits before they left her mouth.

Nora bit her lip. _That was so hot._

Elm finished her little morsel in no time. “You know, it’s funny.”

“What is?”

“Pancakes have always been my favorite food, yet sometimes I ask myself why I don’t eat them every day if that’s the case, but now I know.”

Nora tilted her head, her curiosity masking the anticipation building inside her. “Why don’t you?”

The muscular woman picked up her drink, locked eyes with her best friend, and smiled. “Because if I couldn’t eat them with you, then they wouldn’t be my favorite food anymore.”

Nora’s heart rate skyrocketed as she watched the statuesque woman down the rest of her milk. The butterflies in her stomach were also going haywire, the pressure building to almost unbearable levels until she just could not take it anymore.

_It’s now or never._

“Um, Elm?”

She set her empty glass down and wiped her lips clean. “Yeah?”

“There’s… something I wanted to talk to you about tonight,” she tapped her fingertips together apprehensively. “Something big.”

“Oh,” now Elm was looking apprehensive as she scratched the back of her neck. “Well, that’s another funny thing, because the same goes for me.”

“Really?” Nora’s voice cracked but she was quick to try and regain control by clearing her throat. “Well… then… how about we just come out and say it… together?”

“At the same time?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Sure,” Elm took a deep breath and tugged at her shirt to vent some of the heat accumulating beneath her clothes. “On three?”

“Got it. I’ll start.”

_All or nothing._

“One…” Nora began, raising one finger.

“Two,” Elm continued, adding her own.

“Three!”

_Here it goes._

Both women slammed their hands on the table and jumped out of their seats simultaneously, their faces now inches away from each other as they spoke in unison.

“I’m in love with you!”

Immediately, joyful tears sprung from Nora’s eyes as she plopped back into her chair, fanning herself as she bounced merrily in place. “Yesyesyesyesyes, I knew it, I knew it!”

“Holy shit,” Elm breathed out, her hand over her heart. “That's such a relief.”

“Preach it, sister.”

Their exuberance soon gave way to a sense of peace. After wiping her vision clear, Nora rested her hands on the table palm-up, inviting Elm to take them. She accepted, and when their fingers laced together, the bubblier of the two marveled at how gentle her friend was with her despite what her outward appearance might suggest.

“Soooo… while we’re on the subject, when did you, ya know, start feelin’ this way about me?”

Elm blushed again. “Day one.”

Now it was the host’s turn to have rosy cheeks. “You mean the day you caught me skinny-dipping in the lake?”

“I was just looking for a comfy spot on the docks to eat my lunch,” the Atlesian Amazon chuckled. “But I’m so glad I found you. Seeing you climb up the ladder, soaking wet, glistening, and nude? I’ve been enchanted with you ever since.”

Nora laughed a little at the memory, specifically how she let go of the railing to cover her chest and groin area out of embarrassment… only to then slip and fall back into the water with a loud splash, and when she resurfaced, Elm was gone. She thought that would be the end of it, only for the mysterious person to reappear on her doorstep that evening to apologize after having asked around for her address. Nora thought nothing of it and then invited her in for their first pancake dinner together, and the rest was history.

“But it’s not just your body I love,” Elm went on. “You were the first to make me feel welcome after I moved here, and you’ve always radiated this happiness and excitement that brings smiles to everyone around you. You’re like the living embodiment of all the good feelings that come with eating sweets; hell, you even smell like sugar cookies some days.”

“I do work at a bakery,” she emphasized with a sad smile. “That’s all I really did after Ren died. After he left, my life felt empty, and this house didn’t feel like a home anymore… until you came along. You filled the void, Elm. When I’m sad, you’re there to hold me ‘til I feel better. You keep me warm when I’m cold, and I know I can always rely on you to be there for me whenever I need you. Not to mention you’re one drop-dead handsome hunk, especially in that getup.”

“My getup? Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to _not_ tackle you to the floor and ravage you when I saw you in that dress?”

The bubbly baker’s eyes became half-lidded. “What’s stopping you now?”

Elm’s jaw went slack, the intent behind her host’s words as clear as day. “A-Are you sure? I mean… I know you haven’t been with anyone since your husband passed away…”

“You’re right, I haven’t,” she cupped her crush’s cheeks. “But I am ready to be with you tonight and every night after if you’re willing. I love you, Elm.”

“I… I love you too, Nora, and yes, I am _very_ willing.”

Then without warning, the ginger bolted away from the table and ran up the stairs, stopping to slap her own ass and goad her soon-to-be-lover. “Then come and get it!”

With a toothy grin, Elm loosened her tie and gave chase, catching up with her target and throwing her over her shoulder. Nora didn’t mind, though, as it gave her a good view of her captor’s butt as she was carried into the bedroom. Elm didn’t even bother closing the door before setting Nora down near the bed, the two now gazing lovingly at each other.

The calm before the sexy storm.

“For the record,” the brunette pointed her thumb back the way they came. “We did kinda leave a mess down there.”

“We’ll get to it tomorrow,” she stood on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around the lumberer’s neck. “Or maybe the next day. We’ll see what happens.”

Elm set her hands on the small of Nora’s back. “You think we’ll be busy for that long?”

“Don’t you?”

“… Possibly.”

“Eh, good enough, now c’mere!”

Their lips met in a heated kiss, moving slowly as they tasted each other out. It was what they had both longed for, but they wanted… _needed_ more of each other. Amid their lip lock, Elm’s hands traveled lower and squeezed her partner’s luscious rear, in doing so discovering that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. Nora returned the favor by cupping Elm’s package, causing her to pull away from their makeout session abruptly.

“Here, why don’t you sit down for a sec while I shed some layers?” Elm suggested.

“Ooh, dinner and a show. Me likey.”

“And you’ll have the best seat in the house.”

Nora did as she was asked, setting herself on the edge of the bed and then watched as her entertainment for the night took a couple steps backward and then stripped herself bare one article at a time until she stood au naturel in the middle of the room.

Elm was a sculpture, carved from the finest stone and coated in the purest bronze. A build of broad shoulders and toned muscle mixed perfectly with her feminine facial structure, curvy hips, and gargantuan gazongas. But what stoked the fire in Nora’s loins above all else was the long, bulging member between Elm’s legs that practically begged to be put inside someone.

Inside _her_.

If she was wearing panties they would already be soaked.

“That is one _thick_ trunk.”

“They don’t call me ‘Timber’ just ‘cause I’m good at cutting down trees,” Elm boasted as she moved to stand before her lover again, her dick and balls swaying hypnotically with every step.

“Yeah, I can see that now,” Nora tentatively reached for it, but then stopped. “May I?”

Elm nodded. “Go on.”

Gripping the shaft firmly, she gave it a few slow strokes to test the waters. When its owner’s pleased hums reached her ears, she upped the ante, pumping her hand back and forth in a steady rhythm from base to tip.

“Mmm, that’s nice,” Elm murmured, her breathing growing heavier.

“I bet,” Nora smirked up at her. “But I’ve got something even nicer for ya.”

She withdrew her hand, Elm about to protest before Nora jumped to her feet, took her by the shoulders, and then switched positions, the lumberjack now sitting while her companion went about sliding off her dress, even adding a little hip wiggle just for show.

Elm stared open-mouthed at Nora’s delectable body until her mouth went dry. The baker’s pale, creamy skin was adorned with cute freckles across her cheeks and the tops of her perky breasts, generous swells capped by succulent pink nipples resembling pencil erasers. That’s not to say the rest of her wasn’t desirable; on the contrary. Nora was shapely in all the right areas, a fortunate side effect of all the taste testing/snack sneaking she did in her profession. She really was like a big, human-shaped pastry, and Elm wanted to consume _all_ of her.

Nora had a very specific craving of her own, however, but she would get to that in a minute. Leaning in, she resumed her ministrations on Elm’s rigid instrument while trailing kisses down her neck and chest, pausing to suck on her dark-brown teat. Resuming her journey, she smooched each of Elm’s rock-hard abs until she prostrated herself before her prize. She could feel her lover’s heartbeat as the phallus throbbed in her clutches, almost like it was egging her to get on with it.

_Don’t mind if I do._

Licking her lips, she then inhaled the entire member in one fluid motion, Elm crying out from the sudden onrush of heat and moisture engulfing her organ. Nora’s nose was now flush against soft pubic hair, and there she rested, cherishing the deliciousness of the pecker lodged in her gullet. A moment later she got to work, rapidly bobbing her head to produce a series of wet, vulgar noises while she fondled the sack underneath.

Elm groaned in ecstasy. _“Sweet, sweet girl…”_

Nora hummed in thanks, the vibrations of her throat stimulating Elm even more. She smiled around the rod and then popped her mouth off it so she could instead suck on the Atlesian’s tender testes, the scent of musk intoxicating her.

And then, a minute later, Elm’s whole body tensed, her nails digging into the mattress as her pleasure finally reached its peak. _“Nora!”_

Knowing what was coming (heh), Nora brought the crown of Elm’s spire back into her mouth and gave it a single, strong suckle. That did the trick. The head seemingly doubled in size before the first spurt of hot spunk hit the back of her esophagus and she swallowed it on reflex. This continued for a spell, the ginger gulping down every ounce of white jelly Elm supplied until the latter’s first orgasm of the evening had run its course.

Once her member was free from Nora’s maw, Elm shivered as she got her breathing back under control. “That… was fucking incredible.”

“Tasty, too. And speaking of 'fucking'..."

Nora then crawled across the bed to assume her favorite position: on her forearms and knees, ass lifted invitingly into the air, and her leaking sex completely exposed. That image alone was enough to reignite Elm’s arousal and make her as hard as diamond again, but then Nora gazed back at her with bedroom eyes and twerked her backside to entice the brunette, and all bets were off.

Elm scooted behind her and began messaging the glorious marshmallow-like cheeks of her buttocks before burying her face between them and lapping at Nora’s pussy like it was a sweet dessert. Her cream puff’s cries rose in pitch with every lick until she abruptly drew back and lined herself up with the entrance, running the head up and down Nora’s slit.

“Elm,” she whined. “P-Please…”

But the lumber worker needed to be sure of one thing first. “No condom?”

“It's a safe day, now hurry up and stick it in me already!”

That was all she needed, and with one hand bracing her between Nora’s shoulder blades, she steadily thrust forward, gradually hilting herself inside the baker’s tight quim. Nora moaned gutturally as Elm sank into her passage inch by inch until she was completely embedded within, hips and ass mashed together wonderfully. She sighed blissfully as she pushed back against Elm’s crotch, forcing her that much deeper inside and making the amazon grunt at the sensation.

“Question,” Nora huffed. “Do you like your women… nnngh… the same way as your pancakes?”

“Damn right I do,” Elm ran her calloused hands along the smooth back on display, her hips slowly bucking forward and backward. “I like ‘em _hot_ …”

“Aaah!”

“And _soft_ …”

“Oooh!”

“ _Moist_ ,” her towering form leaned down to lick and nibble on Nora’s ear. “And oh, so _sweet_.”

“Do I… ah… tick all your boxes, then?” even the smallest movements sent jolts of pleasure shooting up her spine from down below.

_By Spring, she’s so big._

“You surpass them in every way,” Elm whispered with such passion that Nora felt her heart might burst. “You’re my perfect little cream puff, one of a kind, the only one I’ll ever need and want from here on out. I love you, Nora.”

Angling her head back, she pulled Elm into a searing kiss. “I love you too, Elm, so, so much. I’ve wanted you since the beginning, so please, please, _please_ make love to me!”

She pecked her on her speckled cheek. “You got it.”

With a strong hold on Nora’s waist, Elm began thrusting in and out of her at a reasonable pace, pulling the little lady back as she drove her hips forward in tandem. The way Nora’s tunnel squeezed her cock every time she hilted inside was like a dream, one that she never wanted to wake up from. Wet, meaty slapping noises echoed throughout the room, and the sweet odor of sex permeated the air more and more.

“Oh, Nora,” she threw her head back and released a drawn-out moan to the heavens, her pace never slowing. “Oh, Maidens…”

As Elm continued to fuck her, Nora began to lose herself to the pleasure, her voice almost cracking as she mewled louder and louder. Wanting to see what exactly was going on back there, she lowered her gaze and bore witness to the action from an upside-down angle, and wasn’t disappointed with the results. Beyond the view of her swinging tits, Elm’s heavy nuts smacked against her clit over and over again every time she slammed into the baker’s burning depths. Nora’s tongue rolled out from her mouth and dripped drool onto the bedsheets, same with the juices leaking from her nethers, but she didn’t care; all that mattered to her now was the hot member sawing in and out of her sex-starved snatch.

“So good,” she whined when Elm rubbed against a particularly sensitive spot. “It’s so good. Aah, oh, I’ve waited so long for this!”

“Me… hnn... too,” a sudden twinge along her member made her hiss. “N-Nora, I’m close… do you want-”

“Inside,” Nora cut her off, gazing back at her with a pleading look. “I want it inside me. I w-want you to become a p-part of me!”

Gritting her teeth, Elm increased her tempo tenfold, now mercilessly pounding Nora with wild abandonment. The ginger’s eyes rolled back into her skull as she rocked back and forth while panting like a dog. Fitting, given her current position. The pressure building in her core was approaching critical mass until, at last, Elm gave a final, mighty thrust that sheathed her dick all the way inside, creating a tight seal. Her cock pulsated, the head flared, and by the grace of Spring, their ensuing climaxes were perfectly in synch.

“Cominnnggggaaaaaagh!”

“Yeeeeesssssss!”

Feeling Elm erupt inside her made Nora arch her back and howl in delight, her own release gushing forth like a tidal wave. Her quivering walls clenched down upon the length, milking it for every last drop of molten seed as Elm continued to pump her essence into the smaller woman. Eventually, she stopped twitching inside Nora and then collapsed onto her side, spooning her bedmate from behind. Nora placed her hands over Elm’s and giggled when the latter nuzzled her nose into the back of her neck. Brown eyes met aqua as a comfortable silence settled on the room.

“Hey,” Nora whispered lovingly.

“Hey,” Elm sighed happily. “Damn, I’ve never come that hard before in my life.”

“Right back atcha.”

Eventually, Elm’s penis deflated enough to where it slipped out on its own, and Nora crooned at the feeling of the hot cum flowing out of her channel. Elm took that as her cue to roll onto her back and pull Nora on top of her, the latter’s head nestled between her breasts which she then blew a raspberry into.

Elm guffawed. “Oh, c’mon…”

“I did… on _you_!”

She blew another one, and Elm countered by smooshing her boobs into the sides of Nora’s head, trapping her until the ridiculous face she was making proved too much. Their sweaty bodies gave out, Nora using Elm’s bosom as a comfy pillow, Elm massaging Nora’s scalp with her fingers, their love now consummated.

“Elm?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you,” she paused to let out a yawn. “Wanna move in with me?”

Beaming with affection, Elm kissed her cream puff atop her head and then pulled the blankets up over them both, snuggling underneath. “I’d love to.”

“Neato,” her voice slurred as she drifted off. “I’ll cook you… all the pan… cakes… you… want…”

And she was gone, slumbering peacefully on her impromptu bed that was Elm’s rugged body. But Elm fancied herself a cuddler, wrapping one arm around Nora’s small form while reaching toward the lamp on the nightstand with the other.

“I have everything I want right here.”

CLICK

**Author's Note:**

> #aceopsneedmorelove


End file.
